To carry out a uniform sequence of working steps at a plurality of work stations, frequently, each individual working step is repeated at a stationary position, wherein a plurality of work stations, driven on a belt or a chain, passes by the location in which each particular working step is carried out.
A uniform sequence of working steps may, for example, be the assembly of a device, wherein the various assembly steps are carried out at different locations and the part to be assembled is moved on a work station from location to location for the various assembly steps to be carried out. A similar arrangement may be used in the production of molded parts, in which the working steps comprise cleaning the mold, providing the mold with a release agent, inserting a displacement body, filling the mold for the first time, curing the first molded part, removing the displacement body, filling the mold for the second time, curing the second mold contents, opening the mold and removing the molded part. Such working steps are carried out at different locations, wherein the mold is conveyed on a work station from one location to the other.
The work stations may take the form of work station wagons, wherein the work station wagons are moved by means of connection elements to the circulating chain drive which are provided and/or engaged on the wagons on one side.
The design of work stations in the form of independent work station wagons is particularly applicable when the initial and/or subsequent fitting out of the work station, or intermediate working steps which cannot be carried out on the chain, are carried out away from the conveyor system in terms of location. In this case, it may be necessary to remove individual work station wagons from the chain cycle and/or insert them into it.